


I'm so in love with you

by HanHanTheGreat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Leo Fitz, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Leo Fitz is so innocent, Lincoln's in love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lincoln Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHanTheGreat/pseuds/HanHanTheGreat
Summary: Lincoln loves Fitz. He's gonna make sure Fitz knows that.





	I'm so in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes but I'm not going back to fix them

Fitz squirmed under Lincoln's hands. It's not that it felt bad- just foreign. They hadn't done this before, and to be honest, Fitz hadn't ever done it in his life. Lincoln knew this, and he promised to go slow, to be gentle.

Fitz was thankful to have him.

Lincoln rubbed his hands in a circular motion over Fitz' chest until he stopped moving. Then, he leaned down to press a kiss above Fitz' left nipple."

Sorry. I'm just nervous." Fitz told him quietly.

"It's fine, Leo. You have every right to be. But I told you, we'll go at whatever pace you want."

"Mm." Fitz hummed in acknowledgment. After a moment, Lincoln's hands started moving on Fitz' body again, but this time going lower, running over his hips and reaching the line of his underwear. He paused when Fitz sucked in a small breath, and let his thumbs slide over the skin between his hips.

"If you don't want to do this, tell me."

"No. No, I want to, I really do. Just... give me a minute."

Lincoln sat back on his heels, keeping his hands on Fitz' hips, breath calmly. Fitz' breathing was a little bit more ragged, and he stayed still, hands lightly grasping Lincoln's.

After a moment, Fitz took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he squeezed Lincoln's hands a bit as they made eye contact.

Fitz gave him a small smile, and a nod. Lincoln then went back to straddling Fitz' thighs, and his hands moved on the hem of Fitz' boxers again. He leaned down to kiss Fitz gently as he slowly moved a hand into the smaller man's underwear.

Fitz let out a small moan when Lincoln's fingers brushed against his shaft.

"Linc..." He wined.

"Shh.. I got you, Leo." Lincoln whispered into his mouth as he wrapped his hand around Fitz.

"Fu-uck- Lincoln... just take them off, please... it's too much with them on." Lincoln assumed he was talking about his underwear, so for a quick moment he moved his hand away to pull the fabric down, letting Fitz' half-hard cock spring up lightly.

"God, Leo, look at you. Bigger than I thought you'd be." Lincoln kissed him again, his fingers going back around Fitz' member.

"You too."

"Hmm?" Lincoln looked up at him.

"Your underwear. I don't want to... to be the only one naked." Lincoln quickly (maybe a little to quickly, did he look desperate? Nah, Fitz probably wouldn't even notice) obliged. With the two of them now completely naked, Lincoln leaned down to kiss Fitz another time, and this time Fitz propped himself on his elbows to meet him halfway. Their cocks lightly rubbed against each other's, and both moaned, Fitz just a little bit louder than him.

"I'm just gonna give you a hand job, babe, okay? I don't want to go to far tonight." Lincoln cupped his cheek as he stared into Fitz' almost piercing blue eyes. Fitz nodded just slightly, and swallowed as Lincoln squeezed his cock gently.

Fitz knew Lincoln was trying to go slow since it was his first time, but god damn did he have to go  _that slow_? It was almost antagonizing.

Lincoln gripped just a bit tighter as he began to move his hand up and down Fitz' cock.

Fitz moaned again and he gripped the bedsheets.

"Fas-aster, Linc... oh my god..." Fitz choked out, his eyes rolling back into his head a bit.

"You like this, Leo? My hand on you? Cause I'll tell you what, I like having your cock in my hand. As I said, you're bigger than I imagined. This is a pleasant surprise."

"You've thought about my dick before?" Fitz asked him, trying desperately not to buck up so he could get more friction. It might've just been the lighting, but Fitz could've sworn he saw Lincoln blush.

"Well, we've been dating almost 6 months. The thoughts crossed my mind before a couple of times."

Fitz smiled and lowly hummed, which turned into a quiet moan. "That's good," He bucked up just slightly, hoping to whatever higher power their was that Lincoln hadn't noticed. He probably did, though. "Cause I've thought about you before."

This time Lincoln moaned.

"What did you think about?"

"Well, the most common thing I think of is blowing you. Typically in the lab where anyone could walk in. Makes it more exciting."

Lincoln gave him a smirk. "I'll put it on my bucket list."

Fitz bit his lip as he watched precum slide over Lincoln's fingers.

"Lincoln...?" Fitz trailed off in a questioning tone.

"Yes?"

"Can you go faster? Your pace is driving me crazy."

Lincoln smirked at him again, more comforting this time, before he gripped his own cock with the same hand already on Fitz, moving them together at the same pace. Which was gradually getting faster.

Fitz moaned even louder. Good thing these walls were athe least a little bit thick. Fitz was sure no one would hear them unless they were hitting the wall or screaming.

As Lincoln kept pumping, Fitz could fell himself getting closer to the edge.

"Lincoln... I'm gonna come."

"Do it, Leo, I'm right behind you." Lincoln gave a couple more firm stroke before Fitz came.

White, hot strands of cum landed on Fitz' stomach and Lincoln's hand. His orgasm left his vision blurry around the edges for a second, and then suddenly there was more cum on his upper chest, some of it hitting his neck and chin as Lincoln stopped pumping them together.

He sat back on his heels again, looking at Fitz, who looked down at his body to see the damage.

"Sorry, Leo. I didn't think I'd hit your face." Then he sucked in a surprised, semi-aroused breath as Fitz dragged his finger along his chin, taking most of the cum off, and sticking it in his mouth, sucking.

"Not the sweetest thing," Fitz made eye contact with him again and his tongue darted out quickly to wet his bottom lip. "But I could definitly swallow more."

Lincoln groaned as he felt his cock twitch slightly, despite just having an orgasm.

"And as much as I'd love that, Leo, we can't tonight."

Fitz huffed out a sigh. "Fine. Save that for the lab, then." He smiled a bit, the shyness creeping back onto his features.

Lincoln looked at him and grinned warmly. "I'm so in love with you. Now let's go get cleaned up."


End file.
